gothicfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Angar
Angar – przywódca strażników świątynnych w Obozie na bagnie. Świetny wojownik o ciemnej karnacji, ma charakterystyczną bliznę na lewym oku, przez co gorzej widzi. Jest przyjacielem i towarzyszem Bezimiennego. Potrafi mistrzowsko posługiwać się mieczem dwuręcznym oraz dwoma mieczami jednoręcznymi, czego nauczył się w Mora Sul. Stykał się także z magią. W Gothic posiadał swój osobisty miecz – Czerwony Wiatr. Charakter i osobowość Angar jest człowiekiem o twardym charakterze i silnej woli. Jest opanowany, zdyscyplinowany, jego zdolność do adaptacji pozwala mu błyskawicznie reagować na wydarzenia jakie mają miejsce i rozwiązywać nawet najtrudniejsze problemy. Przede wszystkim jednak cechuje go lojalność oraz zdrowy rozsądek, który był kluczowy po śmierci Y'Beriona oraz odejściu Kaloma. Cor Angar daje się poznać jako człowiek honorowy, który potrafi przejąć inicjatywę i wziąć sprawy we własne ręce, gotów przedłożyć ważniejsze sprawy ponad własne potrzeby, czego dowodem może być towarzyszenie Bezimiennemu na dwór Irdorath oraz pomoc w walce z przeciwnikiem już w świątyni Beliara. Dzięki swojemu charakterowi i umiejętnościom Angar był ogólnie szanowany w kolonii, a także poza nią. Gothic Jest przywódcą straży świątynnej w bractwie w Górniczej Dolinie. Za czasów bariery nosił tytuł Cor Angar. Przeważnie uczył walki dwuręcznym orężem na placu treningowym, nad placem Baal Cadara. Gdy podczas wielkiego przebudzenia Śniącego (w trzecim rozdziale), mistrz Y'Berion traci przytomność, nowicjusze zaczynają się niepokoić i wtedy to Cor Angar zachowuje zimną krew i uspokaja obóz. Wysyła straż świątynną na tereny orków pod dowództwem Baala Lukora, a gdy oni nie wracają, posyła ich śladem Bezimiennego. Podczas jego nieobecności Y'Berion umiera, a Cor Kalom opuszcza Bractwo, tym samym Cor Angar staje się przywódcą obozu. W dalszej części gry Cor Angar spokojnie panuje nad Bractwem i nie odgrywa poważniejszej roli. Gothic II i Gothic II: Noc Kruka Angar zjawia się z powrotem po długiej nieobecności w czwartym rozdziale na zamku w Górniczej Dolinie. Bezimienny poznaje go od razu, lecz Angar nie pamięta wydarzeń z kolonii karnej. Opowiada bohaterowi co się stało z obozem bractwa. Straszliwy krzyk, panikę wśród swych braci, wielki cień. Jemu oraz nielicznym z obozu udało się uciec zanim zdarzyła się jeszcze większa tragedia. Długo błąkał się po górach południa, zapewne stoczył tam niejedną walkę z orkami, aż w końcu dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności, trafił do zamku. Podczas swej wędrówki, gubi prawdopodobnie swój stary miecz oraz amulet, który przywłaszcza sobie szkielet mag. Po odzyskaniu zguby próbuje dostać się na przełęcz, lecz uniemożliwiają mu to oddziały orków. Jeśli Bezimienny nie zabije wszystkich smoków, Angar wycofuje się do chaty Cavalorna; dopóki Bezimienny tego nie zrobi, to Angar nie pójdzie przez przełęcz. Później pojawia się na farmie Bengara, aby uwolnić się od tragicznych wspomnień, lecz nie udaje mu się to. Następnie wyrusza na dwór Irdorath, dołączając do załogi Esmeraldy. Niestety w świątyni jego bóle głowy (podobnie jak u Lestera) zaczynają być nie do zniesienia. Strasznie się niecierpliwi i wyrusza wraz z Bezimiennym w głąb Irdorath. W jaskini Feodarona ból głowy uniemożliwia mu dalszą wędrówkę, więc Angar zostaje. Po pokonaniu Smoka Ożywieńca ból głowy wojownika mija, a on sam ma dość walk i chce żyć spokojnie jako rolnik. Zadania zlecane przez Angara * Cmentarzysko orków * Lecznicze zioła dla Y'Beriona * Plan ucieczki Magów Wody * Amulet Angara Modyfikacje Velaya – Historia wojowniczki Alternatywny ciąg dalszych losów Angara zastosowano w modyfikacji Velaya – Historia wojowniczki. Angar pozostał na farmie Bengara aż do bitwy nad przełęczą. Wtedy uciekł wraz z Wilkiem, Gaanem i Pardosem do tawerny, gdzie za budynkiem gospody rozbił obóz. Całymi dniami trenuje. Podczas rozmowy z Velayą jest smutny i przygnębiony. Po dostaniu się bohaterki do miasta posiada runę teleportacyjną do tawerny. Jest niechętny do współpracy i nie angażuje się w żadną zaproponowaną przez wojowniczkę pracę. Dolina Zombie Cor Angar wraz z Lesterem, Fortuno, Melvinem i Caine'm uciekają do jaskini niedaleko obozu Bractwa Śniącego z powodu wybuchu plagi zombie w Górniczej Dolinie. Po przybyciu Bragusa, ten pyta o jedną z siedmiu insygniów Beliara, która ma znajdować się na wielkim bagnie. Cor Angar mówi, że nie wie nic o insygniach Beliara, ale Y'Berion przechowywał różne artefakty. Gdy Bragus pyta się Cor Angara o pomoc w wyzwoleniu obozu Bractwa Śniącego spod władzy zombie Cor Angar odpowiada, że nie zrobi tego, bo nie jest samobójcą, lecz zgadza się pod warunkiem, że Bragus znajdzie Caine'a, który zginął podczas polowania. Później Cor Angar wyrusza z Bragusem do obozu Bractwa Śniącego, wyzwalają go spod władzy zombie, a Bragus zdobywa ostatnią z siedmiu insygniów Beliara, natomiast Cor Angar wraca do jaskini. Mroczne Tajemnice Po śmierci Y'Beriona Cor Angar mówi, że fanatycy mieli rację. Wiedzieli, że Śniący nie jest wybawieniem i trzeba było posłuchać ich od razu. Wielu mieszkańców Obozu Bractwa Śniącego jest na skraju załamania, więc Cor Angar wymyśla im różne zajęcia. Przydziela Valkirowi kilku strażników świątynnych mających zaatakować miasto orków. Yrpen ma ich zaprowadzić do Obozu łowców orków, ale nie chce tam wracać. Dopiero Bezimienny przekonuje go do tego. Returning Modyfikacja Returning zmienia gildię Angara z łowca smoków na brak. Bezimienny może spotkać go już w drugim rozdziale, gdzie przebywa w chatce za palisadą orków. Przeznaczenie Angar zamieszkał w Wieży Mgieł w Górniczej Dolinie. Pilnuje Natalii i przez większość dnia rozmawia z Theodorem, który stacjonuje przy wieży i wypatruje statków orków. Die Bedrohung Cor Angar i dwaj nieznani z imienia Strażnicy Świątynni stoją przed wejściem do Obozu Bractwa Śniącego. Jeśli Paranor spróbuje tam wejść Cor Angar rzuci na niego zaklęcie snu. Nie odgrywa zbyt ważnej roli. Content Mod Wygląd Angara został zmieniony. Angar (CM3).png|Angar w Content Mod 3.0 Gothic 3 Po dotarciu na kontynent wyruszył brzegiem morza w stronę południa. Udało mu się dotrzeć najpierw do granicy Varantu, a potem do miasta Mora Sul, gdzie zainteresowała go tamtejsza arena. Nie mając nic ciekawszego do roboty, spróbował szczęścia w walce i zanim zdążył się obejrzeć, został mistrzem areny. Uważał, że te pojedynki na arenie są jakimś żartem, jeśli porównać je do tych, które staczał ze Strażnikami Świątynnymi podczas treningów. W Mora Sul nauczył się też walki dwoma mieczami oraz sam może nauczyć bohatera siły. Kiedy zostaje pokonany przez Bezimiennego na arenie, uświadamia sobie, że w końcu musi udać się na emeryturę. Za wygranie walki z Angarem, Bezimienny dostaje unikatową broń, księżycowe ostrze. Jednak to nie koniec niespodzianek. Miasto później zostaje zaatakowane przez koczowników, na czele z Bezimiennym, a Angar nie wiele myśląc pomaga swojemu kompanowi oraz najeźdźcom. Mora Sul zostaje wyzwolone i wojownik może udać się w końcu na długo oczekiwany spoczynek. Angarvarant.png Ciekawostki * W filmiku z wielkim przywołaniem mówi, że pójdzie wraz ze strażnikami świątynnymi na cmentarzysko orków, jednak zamiast niego poszedł Baal Lukor i kilku strażników świątynnych. Zapewne postanowił zostać ze względu na zły stan Y'Beriona i odejście Kaloma, przez co obóz pozostałby bez opieki. * W modyfikacji Mroczne Tajemnice Kroll mówi, że zna Angara od dzieciństwa. Wspomina to tak: Angar był jednym z najlepszych szermierzy w całej Myrtanie, lecz miał jedną zasadę, nie zabijał przeciwnika. Pewnego dnia jakiś paniczyk wyzwał go na pojedynek, oczywiście Angar fachowo skopał mu tyłek. Następnego dnia popadał deszcz i przegrany poślizgnął się na błocie, przy okazji nabijając się o swój miecz, lecz jego ojciec nie dał się przekonać, że to był wypadek. Jak się później okazało, przegrany okazał się synem gubernatora i tak Angar trafił do kolonii. * W modyfikacji Content Mod nosi taką samą zbroję jak w poprzednich częściach oraz posiada broń Przywoływacz burz. * W tej samej modyfikacji przy Anktosie, bohater może znaleźć list od Kayora, w którym jest napisane, że podobno Angar sam wykłuł sobie oko, by Anktos nie próbował go namawiać do dołączenia do koczowników, co nie jest prawdą, gdyż oka nie posiadał już podczas pobytu w kolonii. * W Gothic II oraz Gothic II: Noc Kruka w Górniczej Dolinie posiada miecz dwuręczny, a na farmie Bengara i Esmeraldzie kiepski miecz dwuręczny. Możliwe jest, że przez ten czas jego miecz się zniszczył lub jest to błąd twórców. * Prawdopodobnie nie widzi na lewe oko, które jest całkiem białe. * W Gothic 3: Zmierzch Bogów da się go przywołać kodem, ale pojawi się sama głowa i będzie on wrogo nastawiony do Bezimiennego. * Według Saturasa, tylko Cor Angar mógł zapobiec rozpadowi Bractwa Śniącego po śmierci Y'Beriona. Kategoria:Strażnicy Świątynni Kategoria:Gladiatorzy Kategoria:Załoga Esmeraldy Kategoria:Postacie z Gothic Kategoria:Postacie z Gothic II Kategoria:Postacie z Gothic 3 ru:Ангар